Teus olhos
by debyraah
Summary: Uma 'nerd' que se apaixona pelo popular da escola. Historia clichê? Sim Um final igual? Provavelmente Mas se engana quem pensa que essa historia é aquela em que a 'nerd' muda para o bonitão, não, isso com certeza não, nos apaixonar por quem realmente somos, olhar nos olhos e ver a verdade. Afinal : "os olhos são o espelho da alma"
1. Chapter 1

Novamente estava olhando para ele, era algo incontrolável, eu podia estar fazendo qualquer coisa mas ele aparecia e meus olhos iam direto para ele, algo como um imã, eu não sei o por que, talvez fosse aqueles olhos verdes como esmeraldas ou seus cabelos negros revoltos como se estivesse acabado de sair de uma boa briga, seu corpo grande e escultural que perto do meu parecia um gigante, ou talvez seja seus óculos fundo de garrafa que o dava um toque de "nerd", é engraçado pensar assim, Harry Potter "nerd"? Não.

Ele era o capitão do time de futebol, o popular, o cara adorado por todos, e principalmente pelas garotas, sempre que vejo e revejo minha lista sobre ele não consigo encontrar nenhum defeito, nada, ele é a perfeição em pessoa. E quando penso o que me atrai mais nele, não posso pensar em outra coisa a não ser seus lindos olhos verdes, sim os olhos, olhos que me deixam desconcentrada e corada, mas é obvio que ele nunca olharia para mim, eu sim sou a "nerd", sempre enfiada a cabeça em um livro, presa em um mundo irreal, a magricela nada parecida com as lideres de torcida, nada parecida com Cho Chang, a oriental de longos cabelos lisos como seda negros, olhos da mesma cor, um corpo esbelto como de uma modelo, enquanto eu com meus longos cabelos ruivos e chamativos, olhos com uma cor normal de castanho, mas que Luna minha melhor e única amiga diz que são olhos como chocolate derretido, eu discordo, meu corpo pequeno e sem nenhum atrativo, minha pela é alva muito branquinha, tenho sardas salpicadas por meu rosto e colo, a única coisa que acho atrativa em mim é minha boca em formato de coração e carnuda e num vermelho natural, Luna cisma em dizer que eu pareço um pequeno e suculento moranguinho, mas sei que diz isso só para me deixar para cima, acho que esqueci de dizer meu nome não é?

Me chamo Gina Weasley, na verdade me chamo Ginevra, mas não gosto muito do meu nome ele é estranho e nada convencional, novamente olho para ele, esta lindo com uma calça preta colada a suas longas e belas pernas, uma camiseta branca com um blusa xadrez por cima, esta falando e rindo com alguns de seus amigos. Nem se quer olha em minha direção, estou sentada em baixo de uma arvore com meu caderno de desenhos nas mãos o desenhando novamente, é isso que mais faço, os traços simplesmente vão se tornando formas e quando vejo seu rosto esta em mais uma pagina de meu caderno, não posso evitar, sei que ele não é para mim que eu não o mereço mais esse sentimento vai crescendo cada dia mais, lembro que quando o vi pela primeira vez , ali soube que estava completamente apaixonada pelo garoto de olhos esmeraldas, pensei que era apenas uma paixonite de uma garota sem informação, mas após 5 anos me convenci que não, eu o amo, e ele nem sabe que existo no final sei que é o melhor, pelo menos não tenho que lidar com a rejeição de ver em seus tão belos olhos o desprezo ali estampados. Suspirei e uma ultima vez olhei para o desenho inacabado no meu caderno, o fechei e guardei na mochila e peguei meu livro "_A culpa é das estrelas" _, para terminar de ler, posso estar demorando um pouco mais para terminar de ler este livro mais acho que se deve ao fato de não ter tido muita concentração esses dias, meu irmão esta voltando para morar aqui. Rony morava com meu pai nos EUA, e decidiu terminar seus estudos aqui, nos éramos muito unidos quando criança ate nossos pais resolverem se separar, eu fiquei aqui com minha mãe em Londres e Rony foi para os EUA com meu pai, sinto muita falta dos dois, mas não os vejo faz anos apenas falo por telefone.

_ Pensando em que desta vez? –Luna me pergunta sentado ao meu lado, ela esta com usando uma blusa amarela e mais chamativa que um farol de carro, uma calça jeans normal e seus inseparáveis _all star_ e claro sem esquecer seus brincos gigantes e roxos, seu cabelo louro esta em uma trança lateral, linda com sempre, não posso deixar de sorrir para minha melhor e única amiga.

_Estou pensando em muitas coisas Luna, como por exemplo por que eu chamo o azul de azul e porque a lua tem varias fazes ou ao menos quem de fato traduziu as primeiras palavras –respondo ela, não é de todo mentira eu realmente me pergunto essas coisas geralmente, eu sou um pouco estranha.

_Você é estranha –Luna me diz com um tom brincalhão, eu porem não discordo.

_Me diga uma novidade –digo em um suspiro, isso é tão diferente. Olho mais um vez para ele e suspiro novamente, Luna esta acompanho tudo que faço, me olha com seus grandes olhos azuis e vejo ali sua compreensão, sei o que ela esta pensando Luna tem esse dom ela pode ver minha alma com seus grandes olhos cor de céu. Olho mais uma vez para o livro aberto em meu colo, no fim desisto de ler marco a pagina que estou lendo e o guardo na mochila.

_Não deve fazer isso Gi, não se repudie, sei o que pensa mas acho que você deveria dar uma chance ao seu coração, vá falar com ele, diga o que senti, não se esconda mais.—Luna me diz olhando em meus olhos, desvio os meus não preciso escutar aquilo mais uma vez, não irei me machucar, não mais do que já estou.

_Não é uma opção coerente Lua, nos duas sabemos bem que isso não é algo que posso fazer. –Suspiro_Acho que é bom a gente entrar já vai bater o sinal e não quero chegar atrasada na aula de biologia.

Ela me olha com um olhar questionador mas desiste, agradeço por isso realmente não quero encarar meu martírio agora, ate porque acredito fielmente que são apenas mais dois anos e depois vou para a faculdade de Harvard e irei ficar longe o suficiente para quem sabe esquece-lo. Nos levantamos e seguimos em direção as grandes portas de Hogwarts onde ele por um acaso do destino está, passo por ele mas este porem não me olha, fala alguma palavra comigo, porem seu perfume inconfundível de canela com algo amadeirado e eu diria ate como menta me persegue pelos corredores ate a sala de biologia.


	2. Chapter 2

Olho para a janela mais uma vez, a mais ou menos meia hora começou a chover e eu estou aqui pensando em como irei para casa, moro em um apartamento a 2 quarteirões da escola, minha mãe trabalha o dia inteiro e chega a noite. Eu também trabalho em uma livraria no centro da cidade, como estudo de manha trabalho apenas a tarde a livraria é do Sr. Longbottom, seu neto Neville trabalha lá junto comigo não nós falamos muito ele é muito tímido e eu também não sou de ficar de conversa com ele, ele estuda aqui em Hogwarts no terceiro ano junto com 'ele' ( Harry ), não gosto de falar o seu nome, acredito fielmente que se não falar muito seu nome eu irei esquecer, mas é só mais uma tentativa frustrada dentre muitas outras, em minha conversas com Luna costumamos chama-lo de 'você sabe quem', sorrio um pouco com isso, não importa o que eu faça ou diga ela sempre vai estar do meu lado.

Olho mais uma vez para frente e a professora ainda esta falando sofre as _angiospermas_ e eu tenho quase certeza que nenhum aluno esta prestando atenção no que ela esta falando apenas eu anotei algumas coisas que achei importante, a chuva cai rápida e barulhenta, era quase um aviso de que estava ali e me compreendia. Nesses dias de chuva são os que me pego deitada embaixo do meu cobertor velho de retalhos que era da minha avó, ainda posso sentir seu perfume nele fico enrolada com um livro em minha mão e uma xícara de chocolate quente, me perco em momentos assim. Quando o sinal bate sinto um coro de aleluia em minhas costas quase rio com isso, a professora Sprout não é tão chata assim talvez um pouco monótona mas não chata, me levanto de vagar arrumo minhas coisas com cuidado e sem um pingo de pressa, os corredores a essa altura estão abarrotados de alunos seguindo para suas salas e é sempre uma confusão.

_Ginhinha...

_Flor do meu...

_Dia...

Sem nem me virar sem quem é ou melhor já sei quem são, Fred e Jorge, os gêmeos mais inconseqüentes que essa escola já viu, e mesmo assim apenas os dois me chamam deste apelido ridículo, me viro e encaro dois sorrisos brincalhões em seus rostos perfeitamente iguais, eles sabem que detesto esse apelido. Bufo e pergunto:

_O que vocês querem?-Os dois colocam a mão no peito em um perfeito fingimento de indignação mas em seus olhos azul celeste, estão a pitada de malicia e zombaria e é ali que me fixo.

_O que você..-Fred começa.

_Pensa de nós?- Jorge completa. Infelizmente para os outros eles tem esta mania de falar se completando e isso deixa qualquer um confuso inclusive sua mãe, mas eu não sofro desse mal, sei a diferença entre eles Fred é mais baixo que Jorge e Jorge tem uma cicatriz a cima da sobrancelha direita. Passei pelos dois e segui em direção a porta.

_Não sei, talvez dois interesseiros que provavelmente querem alguma coisa de mim, e por favor não me chamem de gininha.-Continuei a seguir pelo corredor em direção a minha aula de português ignorando os dois, mas eles estavam me seguindo.

_Claro gininha -Fred diz e passa o braço por meu ombro e bufo diante de seu sarcasmo.

_Não iremos mais te chamar de gininha, gininha- Jorge diz colocando o braço em torno do meu ombro assim como o irmão, solto um suspiro cansado, eles não irão parar mesmo.

_Certo, mas me diga logo o que querem estou com pressa- Digo tirando seus braços de mim.

_Tudo bem, já que você não quer brincar –Jorge diz.

_Não brincaremos –Fred continua.

_Ok! Agora deixem de enrolar –Digo parando em frente a porta da minha sala de português, professora Minerva já estava na sala, a espera dos seus alunos. Atrasados. Fico os encarando ate saber o que eles querem, por fim Jorge levanta uma sobrancelha e fala.

_Precisamos de um favor seu –Reviro meus olhos para a afirmativa idiota, como se eu não sabia.

_Precisamos de um livro que apenas você pode conseguir –Fred me diz com um olhar de cachorro que caio da mudança.

_Certo que livro? –Pergunto

_ Animais fantásticos e onde habitam –Jorge diz com um sorriso bobo no rosto, e com uma naturalidade inacreditável. Não me agüento e começo a rir, este livro é muito raro mas acima de tudo um livro que não imagino Fred e Jorge lendo, na verdade não os imagino lendo nenhum livro. Eles esperam calmamente eu parar com meu ataque de riso, para por fim falarem.

_Não temos tempo para isso gininha –Fred frisa bem o gininha, bufo diante disso, ele continua –O fato é que precisamos dele para amanha, você pode ou não conseguir para a gente? –Eles me olham com uma expectativa grande, balanço a cabeça em descrença não tenho tempo para saber o que eles pretendem com isso, a professora esta me já esta me olhando meio irritada, por fim respondo.

_Tudo bem amanha eu entrego o livro para vocês –Eles dão grandes sorrisos e quando vejo que vão falar mais alguma coisa os corto –E não quero nem saber o que vão fazer com ele estou atrasada, ate mais ver rapazes. –Me viro e entro na sala, olho para a professora com um pedido de desculpa nos olhos, ela me entende e balança a cabeça em concordância. Me sento em meu lugar e não posso deixar de sorrir ao pensar nos gêmeos, eles estão no ultimo ano mas vivem arrumando confusões e sempre me pedem ajuda, principalmente para trabalhos e provas. Eles seriam bons amigos, mas não os considero assim, eles são meus colegas e só. Por mais que me façam rir e me sentir bem com eles, no final sempre serei a 'nerd' que os ajuda em momentos que precisam, olho para frente e a professora já começou a aula e faz a chamada, assim que diz meu nome levanto a mão em forma de presença, ela sorri para mim e continua sua chamada.

As duas aulas com a professora Minerva passou rápido e quando vi já estava me dirigindo ao portão principal da escola a fim de ir embora, não vejo Luna imagino que ela já foi não me preocupa com isso, em dias de chuva assim seu pai sempre vem lhe buscar, paro e olho para a chuva que tenho que pegar , suspiro, será um longo cominho. Me preparava para sair quando sinto um baque as minhas costas e percebo que estou caindo, fecho os olhos e torço para não me machucar muito na queda, mas antes que sinta o chão no meu rosto, braços fortes me rodeiam e me impedem de cair. E quando o pânico passa posso sentir o perfume, o perfume dele, o cheiro de canela com algo amadeirado e menta invadem minhas narinas e confundem meus sentidos. Sua respiração ruidosa em minha nuca me da uma sensação de conforto, era como se estivesse em casa.

_Você esta bem? -Ele pergunta, sua voz profunda chega em meus ouvidos como uma bela canção de ninar. Viro minha cabeça lentamente e miro os mais belos olhos que já vi, são os seus olhos. Verdes como esmeraldas.


	3. Chapter 3

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo não consegui decifrar um olhar, vendo os tão belos olhos de Harry ali na minha frente, eu não conseguia saber o que eles diziam. Não podia ver desprezo ou rejeição ali como eu sempre pensei que seria. Mas então me dei conta que estava nos braços de Harry Potter, o cara por quem sou apaixonada a 5 anos, e também que ele só estava me segurando porque foi ele quem –quase– me derrubou no chão. Ao perceber isso me soltei dos seus braços grande e fortes e meio cambaleando consegui me firmar no chão, minhas pernas não estavam me obedecendo não pelo susto e sim porque 'ele' estava mais próximo do que o recomendado. O olhei mais uma vez e percebi que ele esperava uma resposta, uma pelo menos coerente, mas por uma sorte ele já deve imaginar que sou louca. Típico.

_Estou bem não se preocupe.- Respondi e dei graças por não gaguejar, porem minhas mãos soavam frio, meu estomago dava varias cambalhotas, minhas pernas tremiam tanto que já estava me preparando para cair e dessa vez sem nenhum príncipe encantado para me segurar e podia sentir meu rosto quente provavelmente estava corada e me xinguei por isso. Ele me olhava de um jeito esperto, era certo que ele sabia que não estava bem, e quando abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa. Uma voz irritante porém conhecida o cortou:

_Harry, amor, finalmente te encontrei. Você não ia sair sem mim ia?- Cho chegou com seu minúsculo uniforme das lideres de torcidas se jogando em seu pescoço – Eu tenho que te falar o que me aconteceu hoje no treino...

Enquanto ela continuava seu monologo eu sai de fininho, não era bem vinda ali, estava sobrando, andando em baixo daquela chuva sentia as minhas lagrimas se misturarem com a água gelada que caia, os relâmpagos estavam cada vez mais freqüente, os trovões mais altos e assustadores. Me sentia uma boba por estar chorando por algo tão banal, mais não podia parar, minha única chance de falar com ele foi por água abaixo – literalmente – e ainda tinha o fato de Cho Chang e toda sua perfeição aparecerem, era obvio que estavam namorando. Se antes não tinha um mínimo de chance se quer imagina agora.

Cheguei em casa parecendo um cachorro molhado,abri a porta e entrei em casa, assim que fechei a porta terei minha roupa, não queria molhar o resto da casa. Depois de tomar um banho quente, me secar e colocar uma roupa seca, fui ate a cozinha para ver o que tinha para comer, minha ate então crise tinha passado, e percebi o quanto fui idiota. Esquentei uma lasanha de ontem e depois de comer, arrumar meu quarto, me arrumar, chamei um táxi para mais um dia em um dos únicos lugares que me sentia bem a livraria '_Longbottom_ _and books'_ , ficar em volta de tantos livros não podia ser melhor para o estado em que me encontrava.

Assim que o táxi chegou peguei meu sobretudo, minha bolsa e meu guarda-chuva e fui para a livraria, não morava particularmente longe da livraria, mas a chuva parecia pior do que antes e a chance de pegar a chuva de novo não estava nos meus planos e lógico ficar doente agora não era uma opção plausível. Cheguei um pouco mais tarde do que o habitual, o transito estava um caos, praticamente voei para dentro da livraria e como sempre Neville já estava lá a minha espera, era apenas nós dois a livraria não era muito grande, mas aconchegante qualquer um que entrar ali podia se sentir em casa.

_Mil desculpas pelo atraso Neville, mas com essa chuva o transito estava um caos, e não pude chegar antes, me desculpa mesmo prometo que isso não ira se repetir. – Me desculpei, sei que não era necessário mas me sentia no dever de fazer isso, eles sempre foram muito bons comigo.

_Sem problemas Gina! – Me disse com seu tão costumeiro sorriso fácil e olhar gentil. – Afinal com essa chuva duvido muito que venha alguém aqui, você não acha? – Me perguntou com um tom brincalhão e isso me fez lembrar dos gêmeos, depois de todo aquele estresse na hora da saída esqueci do pedido deles.

_Neville aquele livro _animais fantásticos e onde habitam _não esta por aqui esta? – Perguntei tirando meu sobretudo e deixando junto com minha bolsa e guarda-chuva no armário que uso normalmente.

__Animais fantásticos e onde Habitam_? – Me perguntou enquanto olhava nas prateleiras. – Mas para que você quer esse livro? Ele é um pouco antigo você não acha? e raro também. – Me disse olhando alguns títulos na mão.

_Não é para mim e sim para os gêmeos, eles me pediram hoje. Só não me pergunte o que eles querem com aquele livro.- Disse brincando. Ele deu uma risadinha e continuou a procurar. Ficamos nisso um bom tempo, até que ele encontrou o livro, estava na estante mais distante e escondido atrás de muitos livros antigos. Neville me entregou e perguntou:

_Gina, você tem certeza que quer entregar este livro para os gêmeos? Sabemos bem como eles são. Confio em você, mas não vejo o que eles podem querer com isso, na verdade não os imagino lendo um livro. Se algo acontecer com ele você pode se meter em problemas...

_Pode deixar Neville- O cortei – Não vejo nada que possa acontecer com o livro, sei como são os gêmeos, mas tenho a certeza que no mais provável é que eles querem fazer algum grau com alguma garota. Que não os conheça.

_Ok! Se você diz. – Finalizou a conversa. O resto da tarde foi para meu bel prazer calmo e sem nenhuma surpresa, a chuva ainda caia forte e não dava indícios que iria parar. Como Neville disse não apareceu ninguém o que nós deu tempo de reorganizar os livros e fazer uma lista dos livros que faltavam e tinha que mandar vir.

Varias vezes durante a tarde fiquei tentada a perguntar ao Neville se ele sabia algo sobre Harry e Cho e logo depois me repreendia mentalmente, a vida deles não era da minha conta e muito menos a sua vida amorosa, mas ao pensar isso um aperto no meu peito se formava, eu já imaginava que eles iam ficar juntos e mais obvio ainda é que eu não teria chance alguma de ficar com ele. Só que isso não impedia que eu ficasse mal e me sentisse como se uma parte do meu coração tivesse sido arrancada, Neville não falou comigo durante a tarde, apenas o necessário, o que agradeci mentalmente não queria o tratar mal ou mesmo começar a chorar novamente, e eu não duvido nada que acorreria a segunda opção.

Ficar ali no meio de tantos livros para muitos pode ser chato, monótono, degradante, mas para mim não. Ficar ali me dava uma paz, pois sempre que pegava algum livro na mão ou simplesmente passeava entre as prateleiras, e ate quando eu lia um titulo, do mais criativo ao mais banal eu me sentia feliz, pois sabia que existia alguém mais louco que eu, afinal para criar um mundo inexistente e maravilhoso apenas sendo um louco. Um louco brilhante. Ao final da tarde a chuva deu uma melhorada e a ida ate minha casa foi tranqüila e normal, normal no meu sentido claro.

Minha mãe não tinha chegado então após um banho quente e relaxante vesti meu pijama, fiz o jantar e fui para o meu quarto. Ele era simples, num tom de lilás tinha uma cama de solteiro um armário grande e branco, uma estante com meus livros e algumas fotos, uma mesa de estudo onde estavam meu _notebook. _Me enfiei de baixo do cobertor de minha avó e dormir e para minha felicidade ou infelicidade eu sonhei com os mais belos olhos verdes que já vi.

-#-#-#-

_**Nao me repudiem por favor, mas foi necessario fazer isso, quero deixar claro que mesmo que a Gina seja forte e corajosa, ela ainda é uma garota apaixonda e insegura e tem um problema em confiar nas pessoas entao me desculpem ok?**_  
_**bjs e comentem**_

_**obs:. Obrigada Kiss Potter e Isinha Weasley Potter por comentarem, suas lindas **_


	4. Chapter 4

Acordei com o barulho do despertador, me espreguicei e levantei da cama, fiz minha higiene pessoal e fui tomar um banho. Enquanto a água morna batia nas minhas costas me deixei vagar pelos sonhos que tive essa noite, todos eles envolviam um belo moreno de grandes e maravilhosos olhos verdes. Esmeralda.

O primeiro sonho foi estranho estava em uma sala em vermelho e dourado, comemorando alguma coisa com vários outros estudantes, todos eu conhecia, e ate meu irmão estava no meio, ele estava segurando uma taça de primeiro lugar, eu vestia uma roupa estranha e tenho a impressão de ter visto um leão desenhado nela. Quando derrepente uma porta se abre e por ela passa Harry, ele tinha uma aparência cansada mas continha um sorriso verdadeiro, e sem ao menos perceber eu estava correndo em sua direção e me lancei em seus braços em sem esperar ele me beijou. Logo depois a cena muda eu estou no que me parecia um enterro e Harry terminava comigo, tive vários desses sonhos essa noite, cada um eu estava em uma cena diferente mas em todos Harry estava. Balancei minha cabeça pedindo para ignorar isso, desliguei o chuveiro e sai enrolada em uma toalha e fui para meu quarto, escolhi uma calça jeans, uma blusa xadrez em uma sapatilha azul, prendi meu cabelo em um coque alto.

Coloquei meus óculos de grau, eu não o uso normalmente ele só me deixa com mais cara de 'nerd', mas hoje decidi coloca-los, peguei minha mochila e verifiquei e estava tudo certo, e também para ver se o livro que os gêmeos pediram estava ali, estava tudo certo e ri sozinha olhando para o livro _a culpa é das estralas. E_sses dois não tem jeito mesmo. Depois de pegar tudo fui para a cozinha, minha mãe já estava lá tomando seu café calmamente, ela estava pronta para ir trabalhar, vestia um vestido marrom com um pequeno salto, seus cabelos ruivos e curtos estava soltos.

_Bom dia mamãe!- Sorrindo dei um beijo em sua cabeça e me sentei em sua frente para tomar meu café.

_Bom dia querida! – Me disse com seu costumeiro sorriso maternal e bondoso- Ontem quando cheguei você já estava dormindo e não quis te acordar para dar boa noite.

Mamãe trabalha em uma agencia de advocacia, ele ocupa todo seu tempo, mas como ela sempre diz o importante é fazer a justiça.

_Não tem problema mamãe. – Respondi sorrindo para ela, minha mãe era meu porto seguro para onde eu ia pedir ajuda sempre que precisava e não importava a situação ela sempre fica do meu lado.

Desde que ela se separou do meu pai sempre fomos apenas nós duas, não que meu pai fosse alguém ruim ou algo do tipo, pelo contraio ele sempre foi um ótimo pai e sempre ajudava quando se era preciso. A separação deles foi amigável e sempre que eu pergunto a minha mãe o porque da separação, ela apenas me diz que o amor acabou, meus pais são amigos, por mais que não estejam mais casados eles ainda se falam e como dizem são grandes e inseparáveis amigos. Eu tenho orgulho deles. Conversamos amenidades durante o café, falamos sobre a escola, seu emprego, Luna, e como eu estava na livraria. Ate chegarmos ao assunto que estava me tirando do ar esses dias.

_Seu irmão chega amanha. Você esta animada? Pois eu estou e muito, vou ter meu menininho de volta. Como será que ele esta? Espero que não esteja magro ou eu vou bater no seu pai! Amanha eu vou sair mais sedo da agencia e vou comprar as coisas que ele gosta e também vou fazer aquele bolinho de abóbora que ele ama. – Mamãe falou tudo de uma vez e ate estava meio roxa acho que é porque ela falou tudo sem respirar, porem seus olhos estavam com um brilho intenso e havia tanto amor ali que tenho certeza que a volta de Rony para cá vai ser uma coisa muito boa.

_Estou muito animada também mamãe. – Respondi não com toda a sua alegria e empolgação que ela demonstrava – Tenho certeza que ele vai adorar se você fazer os bolinhos de abóbora, na verdade o que ele não gosta de comer? – Perguntei brincalhona e rimos disso.

Quando terminamos o café, fomos cada uma para o seu destino, mamãe ia de carro para o trabalho eu não ia com ela, não achava necessário afinal a escola não era longe. Eu fui o caminho inteiro ouvindo musica no meu celular, não chovia hoje e o tempo estava muito agradável mas nuca se sabe, o tempo em Londres costuma mudar de uma hora para outra. Cheguei na escola no meu horário habitual 7:00, o sinal batia apenas ás 8:00 horas, mas eu gostava de chegar antes assim eu podia ficar tranqüila e fazer algum dever que não tinha feito, desenhar ou simplesmente lendo algum livro. Isso era o que eu mais fazia. Me sentei em baixo da árvore que ficava todos os dias, ela era na frente dos grandes portões da escola, e era aonde eu o admirava de longe.

_Bom dia minha flor! – Luna se sentou no meu lado, ela vestia uma causa em um tom rosa, com uma blusa de manga comprida bordo e seus inseparáveis all star pretos.

_Bom dia lua. – Desejei. Eu queria contar para ela o que tinha acontecido ontem, mas isto fazia com que eu me lembrasse que Cho e Harry estavam provavelmente estavam namorando e um nó em minha garganta se formava, por isso tentava esquecer.

_Seu irmão vem amanha não é? – Luna me perguntou com um brilho curioso em seus grandes olhos azuis.

_Sim ele chega amanha no final da tarde. – Respondi num tom de nostalgia. Eu sentia muita falta dele.

_Você senti muita falta dele não é? – Me perguntou num tom de compreensão, apenas assenti com a cabeça. No fundo eu tinha um grande medo, já se passaram tantos anos que não nós víamos que tinha medo que a conecção que tínhamos quando criança não existisse mais.

_Quero muito conhece-lo então se prepare para minha visita amanha ouviu bem? – Me perguntou rindo, ri também.

_Então teremos uma competição amanha de quem come mais bolinhos de abóbora. – Disse brincando, Luna é completamente apaixonada pelos bolinhos de mamãe e sempre que vai lá em casa basicamente obriga mamãe a faze-los.

_Ela vai fazer os bolinhos? – Me perguntou com olhos sonhadores. Rindo mais ainda assenti. – Aaaaáh! Isso é bom. – Sem poder mais gargalhei, Luna tinha seus momentos de loucura, e quando se tratava de bolinhos de abóbora da dona Molly então.

_Gi já vou indo porque ainda tenho que passar na biblioteca ver se acho um livro. – Me deu um beijo na bochecha e se levantou. Depois dela sair peguei meu livro '_a culpa é das estrelas' _para finalmente terminar de ler, fiquei um bom tempo ali assim, focada em cada linha, palavra, minha atenção não ia para outra coisa. Era sempre assim quando eu começava a ler um livro, tudo desaparecia e a única coisa que eu me concentrava era apenas aquele universo que eu me encontrava, muitas vezes mamãe tinha que tirar o livro de minha mão para poder me concentrar nela.

Eu já estava na ultima pagina quando senti a senti a sensação de ser observada ficar mais forte, a algum tempo eu tive a impressão de ser observada , mas a vontade terminar o livro foi maior e não dei importância. Mas agora a sensação ficou mais forte, sentia a minha pele formigar e esquentar, me arrepiei e tive que saber quem era que estava causando tais sensações em mim, terminei de ler a ultima linha fechei o livro e levantei o olhar, procurei entre todos os estudantes ali aproveitando os últimos minutos livres, quando cheguei ao portão foi com uma surpresa que percebi que 'ele' me olhava fixamente, seus olhos ficaram nos meus e mais uma vez não conseguia decifrar o que via ali, o verde estava mais intenso e tenho quase certeza de ver um brilho ali. E como imã eu vi ele dar um passo para frente, vindo em minha direção, só que parou derepente e olhou para um ponto atrás de mim.

_Ginhinha

_Flor do meu

_Dia

Virei rapidamente apenas para ter certeza de quem era as pessoas que fizeram Harry parar, Fred e Jorge estavam em pé atrás de mim com dois sorrisos estampados em seus rostos. Rolei os olhos, eles sempre estão felizes?

_Bom dia meninos! – Desejei me levantando e olhando para onde Harry estava a momentos antes, mas ele não estava mais lá

_Então gininha você conseguiu o que a gente te pediu ontem? – Fred me perguntou esperançoso, comecei a caminhar para dentro da escola meia alheia a eles, ainda estava meia tonta pelo que aconteceu agora a pouco. Na verdade o que foi aquilo? Ele realmente ia vir ate mim se os gêmeos não tivessem aparecido?

_Então? Gina? – Jorge me chamou e voltei para o presente.

_Oi? – Perguntei meio avoada. Os gêmeos se entreolharam e riram.

_Onde você estava Gina? –Fred me perguntou.

_É você não esta prestando atenção no que a gente ta falando.- Disse Jorge

Corei, e abaixei a cabeça.

_Me desculpem, só estava pensando na chegada do meu irmão amanha. – Menti – Mas eu trouxe o livro que vocês me pediram.- Disse tirando o livro da mochila e entregando a eles, não tive como não rir vendo os dois tão animados com o livro na mão, pareciam duas criancinhas quando ganham um pirulito. Me abraçaram e fizeram muitos agradecimentos para depois saírem correndo para fazer não sei o que.

Nas três primeiras aulas não prestei atenção nas aulas e pela primeira vez tiveram que chamar a minha atenção, mas não conseguia prestar atenção em nada, ficava repassando a cena na minha cabeça de hoje mais cedo. O que foi aquilo? Ainda não conseguia saber o que tinha acontecido. Na hora do recreio, fui ate a biblioteca, por algum motivo eu estava com medo de ir ate a arvore e ele aparecer, sentei na mesa mais afastada e fiquei pensando e vendo se achava alguma conclusão para o incidente.

_Com licença! – Uma voz feminina e tímida me tirou de meus devaneios. Ergui meus olhos e fitei uma morena de altura media e cabelos encaracolados presos em um rabo de cavalo, com olhos castanho mel, ela vestia uma blusa comprida de lã com uma causa jeans e botas de cano baixo cinza. Segurava um livro muito grande e grosso até para mim, e uma mochila nos ombros.

_Sim. – Respondi.

_Posso me sentar aqui? Ou já tem alguém? – Me perguntou tímida e me parecia meio assustada.

_Não. Não tem ninguém aqui. – Disse.

_Posso me sentar? - Perguntou mordendo os lábios.

_Claro. – Disse. Com um grande suspiro aliviado, ela largou com um grande back o livro na mesa e se sentou na minha frente.

_Sou Hermione. Hermione Granger.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hm.. Prazer sou Gina. Gina Weasley. – Ela me olhou de um jeito estranho, com quase satisfação, deu um sorriso matreiro como se soubesse algo que eu não sei. Isso me intrigou.

_Eu sei quem você é! – Me disse como uma irritante sabe-tudo.

_Que bom. Eu acho. –Disse de um jeito desconfiado – Eu te conheço? – Fiz a pergunta que estava querendo fazer desde que ela se apresentou. Posso não falar com todos os alunos daqui, mas conheço cada um e ela eu não fazia idéia de quem era.

_Não, não me conhece. Sou aluna nova. Hoje é meu primeiro dia. – Me respondeu, isso fez com que sentisse um arrepio na minha espinha. Não sabia quem era ela e por algum motivo sabia que podia cofiar minha vida a ela. E isso me assustava.

_Como você me conhece? – Perguntei. Ela hesitou, ponderando a sua resposta e acho que não ia gostar da verdade.

_Todos os professores comentam sobre a aluna mais brilhante da escola, como não saberia quem é Gina Weasley? – Deu um sorriso polido e desviou os olhos. Tarde de mais eu peguei a mentira neles, ela mentiu para mim, mas acho que era para não me chatear de certo todos falaram da estranha do colégio a 'nerd', aquela que vive no mundo da lua e só sabe ficar no meio de muitos livros e que tem como única amiga a garota que fala sobre _zonzóbulos, _ate hoje não sei o que eles são.

_Bem tenho que ir. Prazer em lhe conhecer Hermione. – Disse e sai o mais rápido possível. Era muito obvio que ela só queria saber se era verdade o que diziam sobre a estranha do colégio. No final sempre vou ser isso.

Não vejo a hora de sair daqui e ir para a faculdade de literatura, dei um pequeno sorriso era claro o que iria fazer no futuro. Literatura. Não tinha nada mais a minha cara do que estudar sobre livros. Estava tão concentrada nos meus pensamentos que não percebi que vinha alguém a minha frente, e só percebi quando bati de frente a uma porta, quer dizer a um corpo músculo, que eu conhecia muito bem e mais uma vez ele me segurou impedindo que eu caísse.

_Acho que só nos encontramos assim não é? – Olhei para cima e engoli em seco. Como não percebi que ele estava vindo em minha direção, nem senti seu perfume natural, mas agora eu sentia e isso se tornou um problema ainda maior considerando que ele segurava minha cintura forte, quase me esmagando em seus braços e nós deixando próximos muito próximos. Seus olhos estavam mais verdes e ele continha um pequeno sorriso de canto que era para ser proibido. Ele era minha perdição.

_Sim, todas as vezes você tenta me derrubar. – Disse e não pude evitar um pouco de sarcasmo, ele por sua vez soltou uma gostosa gargalhada que me deu vontade de rir junto. Mas essa vontade passou no momento em que ele se curvou e falou na minha orelha.

_Ma eu sempre te seguro depois. – Disse num sussurro. Isso fez com que minhas pernas bambeassem e se ele não tivesse me segurando tão firme tinha certeza que iria cair no mesmo momento. Suspirei. E quando o olhei ele tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto o que me fez perceber como estávamos e aonde estávamos, e acima de tudo que ele tinha uma namorada linda e que devia estar curtindo com a minha cara. Com muito custo me soltei de seus braços e tentei inutilmente não olhar e seus olhos.

_Obrigado por não me deixar cair. – Agradeci querendo sair o mais rápido dali, comecei a andar e quando passei por ele, Harry segurou meu pulso e me fez parar e foi impossível não o encarar e conseqüentemente seus olhos. Olhei para todos os lados em busca de alguma salvação mas apenas nós dois estávamos naquele corredor. Era muita tortura para eu agüentar.

_Espera! Estou procurando a minha prima você não a viu neh?! – Me perguntou. Enruguei a testa em confusão, não sabia que ele tinha uma prima, ainda mais que estudava aqui. Ele deve ter percebido minha confusão que se apressou em explicar.

_Ela é nova aqui. Hoje é seu primeiro dia e imagino que ela deve ter se perdido. Seu nome é Hermione Granger.

Isso fez minha ficha cair, a morena na biblioteca é prima do Harry e isso explica muita coisa, inclusive como ela me conhece, Cho Chang já devia ter falado tudo a meu respeito para ela, isso se ele mesmo no deve ter falado algo sobre mim. Impossível. Ele nem sabia que eu existia ate tentar me derrubar duas vezes.

_Ah! Sim Hermione, eu encontrei com ela na biblioteca. – Respondi, torcendo que ele não tivesse notado o tremor no meu corpo, afinal ele ainda segurava meu pulso e isso estava levado ondas de arrepios por todo meu corpo.

_Biblioteca eu já devia saber. – Murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para mim. Se voltou com o olhar em minha direçao e deu um gigantesco sorriso. – Obrigado Gi.

Então ele fez a coisa mais improvável me deu um beijo na bochecha e virou as costa indo para o lugar que estava a momento antes e pior como se nada tivesse acontecido. Fiquei um tempo na mesma posição. Parada. Em choque, depois como um raio eu sai da posição e fui em direção a minha sala meia atordoada com o acontecido ainda, alguém só podia estar zoando com a minha cara não era possível, e espera ai _Gi_ quem me chama assim? Ele apenas ele.

Sentei em minha mesa com uma carranca odiava ficar sem entender as coisas, era como se tivesse perdido o controle sobre mim mesma. Pode parecer bobo, mas eu gostava das coisas como estavam, num mundo só meu onde eu tomava as minhas próprias decisões, mas 'ele' sempre acabava com os meus planos, eu queria que ele continuasse afastado pelo menos não sofreria o tormento de estar tão perto e não poder o tocar, beijar. Suspirei e balancei a cabeça eu estava sendo patética. Harry Potter sempre seria Harry Potter e eu a 'nerd' esquisita do colégio. Fiz uma cara feia para isso.

_Se esta planejando que eu sai correndo com essa careta, esqueça, não tem mais como eu te abandonar já me apaixonei.

Acabei rindo com isso, virei para o lado para dar de cara com Draco Malfoy, meu parceiro em química eu já tinha desistido de afastar ele, de alguma forma ele sempre contornava minhas barreiras e chegava ate mim. Nos falávamos apenas na aula de química e tenho que confessar que é só por causa dele que agüento as aulas do professor Snape, ele era um bom professor apenas um carrasco que em todas as aulas me desafiava a errar alguma coisa, e algumas vezes eu errava de propósito apenas para ele se sentir um pouco melhor em me ver para baixo. Se ele soubesse. Por mais que eu quisesse não conseguia ignorar o Draco, não apenas por ele ser muito insistente mas seus olhos cinzentos me impediam de o ignorar.

_Já desisti de te espantar Draco, não importa o que eu faça você sempre volta. – Falei em um tom de lamentação, ele pareceu se divertir ainda mais e riu como ele sempre faz, e isso faz com que eu risse também.

_Ainda bem já estava me perguntando quando você ia perceber que sou o amor da sua vida. – Falou em tom de gozação, apenas abaixei a cabeça. Ia ser longas duas aulas de química, porem divertidas.

Draco me divertiu nas duas aulas, mas isso não fez com que eu me esquece do que aconteceu naquele corredor, e também sobre o modo como ele agiu, no começo das aulas e depois aquilo, ele não estava dando em cima de mim estava? Não claro que não. Após ficar em uma longa discussão interna decidi esquecer isso momentamente, ate porque daqui a algumas horas meu irmão ia chegar e a ansiedade era muito grande.

-#-#-#-#-

**_Comemorem no proximo o Rony chega. Ehhhh!_**

**_Aviso: nao sei quando vou postar o capitolo de _****Um amor pelo Acaso**

**_já _****Baile de Primavera****_ eu ja terminei entao vou postar todos os dias. ok!?_**

**_E se puderem deim uma olhada na minha pequana one Para _****Fred com amor****_, é pequinininha mas foi a primeira que escrevi e é muito importante para mim._**

**_bem até o proximo bjs..._**

**_comentem.._**


	6. Chapter 6

Draco fez as aulas de química ficarem divertidas, sempre achando algum defeito em alguém ou mesmo falando mal do professor Snape. E isso era o mais engraçado tirando pelo fato que o professor é seu padrinho, mas no final nem mesmo o professor conseguia se manter em pose e não rir das piadas do Draco. Quando o sinal bateu corri o mais rápido que pude para a saída, nem ao menos me despedi de Luna, eu dizia para mim mesma que só estava correndo para a saída por que queria chagar logo em casa e esperar o meu irmão e não por causa do Harry e o perigo de me encontrar com ele. Mesmo porque eu já estava vendo o momento em que ia me machucar com esses nossos encontros, afinal todas as vezes que nos vimos ele quase me derruba.

Hoje eu tirei o dia de folga da livraria, queria o maximo de tempo possível para me preparar para a chegada de Rony, queria saber como ele estava e se ainda tinha as tão belas sardas assim como eu, e não via a hora de olhar em seus belos olhos azuis de novo, e ter a certeza de que eu tinha meu irmão de volta e que ele ia ficar comigo para sempre.

Cheguei em casa e ao abrir a porta senti um doce aroma, deixei minha mochila no sofá e fui em direção a cozinha, me escorei no batente da porta e fiquei admirando a cena a minha frente, a mesa estava repleta de guloseimas. Tinha uma maravilhosa torta de bolacha e bolinhos de calderão, uma torta de frutas vermelhas, entre outras coisas, minha mãe estava em frente ao fogão mexendo em uma panela, ela estava coberta de farinha. Acabei rindo com isso e foi o que fez com que chamasse sua atenção, ela se virou sorridente para mim.

_Olá filha! Nem vi você chegar, estava tão ocupada aqui. – Disse apontando para a mesa onde tinha as guloseimas – Estou fazendo tudo o que seu irmão gosta, nem parece que ele finalmente vai voltar não é?

Me perguntou com lagrimas nos olhos, não pude evitar que as minhas também aparecessem, nesses últimos dias estou muito sensível e chorando mais que o normal e me pergunto se isso é de tpm ou a vinda do Rony para cá. De qualquer forma isso é algo bom sei que a volta de Rony ira fazer muito bem, fui ate ela e abracei o mais forte que pude ela me devolveu da mesma forma, a saudade era muita. Meia rindo e chorando larguei a mamãe.

_O importante é que ele vai estar aqui. E então quer alguma ajuda aqui? – Perguntei.

_Na verdade estava te esperando para fazer os bolinhos de abóboras, então vai me ajudar? – Me perguntou sorrindo. Assenti. – Ótimo vá se trocar e venha para por as mãos na massa.

Não esperei muito e sai correndo da cozinha, fui ate a sala peguei minha mochila, vesti uma bermudinha folgada com uma regatinha vermelha, tirei meus óculos e deixei meu cabelo preso em um coque mesmo. Voltei na cozinha e mamãe já estava mexendo novamente na panela, que depois descobri como sendo a cobertura dos cupcakes que estavam no forno.

Fui uma tarde divertida e suja, á sim muito suja, eu e mamãe saímos da cozinha cobertas de farinha e chocolate, porem os bolinhos de abóbora estavam prontos e apetitosos, quando terminamos já eram 5:30 h. ou seja tínhamos meia hora para nos arrumar e irmos ate o aeroporto, Rony chegaria as 6:00. Mamãe decidiu ir sozinha buscar o Rony e com razão, a cozinha estava uma bagunça só e eu tinha farinha em lugares que não quero comentar. Quando mamãe passou pela porta me virei em direção a cozinha e suspirei.

_Ok! Vamos lá. – Disse para mim mesma – Porque eu sempre fico com a pior parte?

Resmunguei e comecei a arrumar as coisas, depois de lavar as louças, secar, varrer o chão, limpar a mesa e organizar tudo, estava mais suja do que tinha começado. Mas olhei pelo lado positivo estava tudo limpo e a mesa estava linda,dei mas uma olhada em mim mesma e comecei a rir estava parecendo uma tortilha empanada. Um riso mais grave e muito conhecido por mim, mas que não ouvia a muito tempo foi ouvido por mim e sem me virar senti minhas lagrimas molharem meu rosto.

_O que aconteceu com você maninha?

Me virei e vi o rosto que eu tanto amo e senti saudades, ainda eram os mesmo olhos e ele tinha as sardas iguais a mim, mas seu corpo era muito maior e ele tinha ganhado músculos, seu cabelo era tão ruivo quanto o meu, ele me deu um sorriso caloroso e não me importei de estar toda suja de farinha e chocolate, ou qualquer outra coisa corri em sua direção e me joguei em seu pescoço, ele me tirou do chão em quase me esmagou em seus braços, enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço e respirou fundo. Senti suas lagrimas me molharem mas não me importei com isso.

_Como senti saudades suas baixinha. – Disse baixinho no meu ouvido, sorri, mas dei um tapa em seu braço.

_Não me chama de baixinha, você que esta parecendo um ogro. – Ele rio e me soltou, deu um peteleco no meu nariz, segurou meu rosto com suas duas mãos e limpou mihas lagrimas com os polegares. Se afastou e me olhou de cima a baixo, conferindo como eu estava, ri.

_Esta muito magrinha, mamãe não anda dando comida para ela não? – Disse se virando para a mamãe, ela limpou as lagrimas com as costas da mão e riu.

_Claro que estou meu filho, mas ela come? – Fez uma pergunta retórica, e ainda no final deu uma piscadinha para mim. A olhei indignada. Traidora. Mas antes que eu respondesse a altura desses dois uma peste loira adentrou a sala como um furacão.

_Não cheguei tarde cheguei? Ainda tem bolinhos de abóbora neh? – Luna falou sem fôlego, franzi o cenho, ela subiu correndo as escadas? Minha mãe riu e a abraçou pelos ombros.

_Não querida ainda tem muito bolo de abóbora. Venha quero que conheça meu filho, Luna esse é Rony, Rony essa é Luna, uma amiga da gina. – Mamãe os apresentou.

_Melhor amiga. – Luna corrigiu, e encarou meu irmão, na verdade eles estavam se encarando muito. Pigarreei.

_Oi Lua! – Ela finalmente parou de olhar meu irmão e se fixou em mim, assim que percebeu meu estado arregalou os olhos e veio correndo em meu encontro.

_O QUE ACONTECEU? – Me perguntou, rindo fiz um gesto com a mão de deixa para lá. Ela balançou a cabeça como um gesto de irrelevância.

_Bem vou me limpar e trocar. Já volto. – Avisei.

Enquanto ia para meu quarto escutei um barulho depois gargalhadas e ao olhar para traz, tive um vislumbre de Rony e Luna correndo para cozinha, rindo mais ainda entrei no meu quarto. Já no banho me deixei pensar, nada mudou no final Rony ainda era Rony, ele ainda tinha as sardas que me tanto era familiar, seu cabelo era do mesmo tom ruivo que eu me lembrava, seu sorriso tão caloroso quanto antes, e seus olhos, a sim, eles continham o mesmo brilho de quando ele tinha 9 anos, ele era meu Rony, meu irmão estava de volta, e essa constatação fez com que um alivio me invadisse, ele ainda era o mesmo, Roniquito, ri sozinha ao lembrar desse apelido, nota mental: me lembrar de chama-lo assim.

Sai do banho e me sequei, coloquei um vestidinho solto azul, deixei meus cabelos soltos para secarem naturalmente, e pus meus óculos novamente. Cheguei na cozinha e dei de cara com uma cena no mínimo engraçada, mamãe e Luna conversavam animadamente sobre pelo que me pareceu algo sobre nárguiles, e um Rony com o rosto de confuso e beirado a engraçado. Cheguei do lado do meu irmão e ele me lançou um olhar incrédulo.

_Mana sua amiga é louca. Me afirmou. Rindo concordei com ele.

-#-#-#-#-#-

_**Não gostei muito do cap. enfim..**_

_**bjs!**_

_**comentem...**_


	7. Chapter 7

Depois de uma batalha de quem come mais de Rony e Luna e muitos risos meu e de mamãe, Lua foi embora e sobrou para mim e Rony arrumarmos a cozinha enquanto mamãe foi tomar um banho. Foi divertido fazer isso com ele, fazia tanto tempo que não nos víamos, que passar um tempo apenas nós dois foi bom, mesmo que para isso tivemos que arrumar toda aquela bagunça.

Conversamos sobre tudo, ele me falou sobre sua vida nos E.U.A, me contou como era estudar lá e sobre seu relacionamento com o papai, ele também me perguntou como era as coisas por aqui. Contei que para ele sobre tudo, menos sobre o Harry, acho que isso era um assunto a não se tratar com ele.

Após terminarmos tudo fomos para a sala e ficamos por lá ate mamãe sair do banho e nós mandar para a cama. Dei um beijo na mamãe e desejei boa noite voltei para o Rony e o abracei apertado ele retribuiu da mesma maneira.

_Senti muito sua falta Ron. – Disse baixinho em seu ouvido. Ele me apertou mais ainda em seus braços e me respondeu da mesma forma.

_Eu também minha baixinha. – Rindo dei um beijo em sua bochecha ao qual ele retribui.

Me soltou e fui para meu quarto, vesti meu pijama de sempre, uma bermudinha rosa com um moletom, depois me enfiei em baixo do cobertor da minha avó. Dormi com um sorriso nos lábios, tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Na manha seguinte acordei mais animada, sabia que ia encontrar Rony na cozinha e isso fez meu coração se encher de esperança, eu o amava tanto que chegava a doer. Ficar tanto tempo longe do meu irmão foi algo horrível. Mas agora tudo estava em seu devido lugar.

Depois de fazer minha higiene pessoal fui me arrumar, olhei pela janela e vi que o tempo estava fechado. Fiz uma careta, pelo jeito ia chover. Odeio chuva. Coloquei uma calça jeans um pouco apertada, uma blusa de manga comprida, uma bota sem salto, fiz um rabo de cavalo no meu cabelo e optei por não colocar meu óculos, só o deixei dentro de minha mochila. Depois de pronta peguei minha mochila e meu sobretudo e fui para a cozinha, ao chegar lá Rony e mamãe já estavam tomando café e conversando animadamente.

_Bom dia! – Desejei colocando minha mochila no encosto da cadeira e meu sobretudo também. Dei um beijo na bochecha da mamãe e na do Rony e fui em direção ao armário pegar uma xícara para colocar meu café.

_Bom dia! – Disseram ao mesmo tempo, me acomodei na cadeira e olhei para o Rony.

_Pronto para seu primeiro dia? – Perguntei. Rony deu um gole no seu suco de laranja antes de me responder.

_Eu já nasci pronto. – Me respondeu com um tom superior porem brincalhão. Isso me fez lembrar dos gêmeos, acho que Rony vai se dar bem com eles. Rindo disse.

_Bobo. – Ele apenas deu de ombros e piscou para mim.

Terminamos o café e fomos todos para a escola. Como hoje era o primeiro dia do Rony mamãe tinha que ir com ele para finalizar algumas coisas da matricula. Rony estava vestido com uma calça jeans azul e uma blusa branca e tinha a jaqueta do time de futebol pelo que ele jogava nos E.U.A, tinha certeza que ele ia querer entrar para o time da escola e isso me fazia lembrar que o Harry era o capitão, e era muito obvio que ele ia conversar com o Rony e ele ia saber que Rony era meu irmão, acho que na verdade qualquer um podia ver que nós éramos irmão, apenas pelo cabelo ruivo.

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos quando chegamos a escola, mamãe fui direto para a secretaria com Rony, e eu fui para a minha árvore de sempre. Balancei a cabeça, minha árvore? Desde quando? As vezes acho que tenho algum problema mental. Pisquei. Eu e meus pensamentos malucos. Me sentei na frente da árvore, deixei minha mochila do meu lado, fitei o vazio e fechei meus olhos. Suspirei.

Não tinha nada para fazer, tinha que lembrar de pegar um livro na livraria e isso me fez lembrar do livro que ainda tava com os gêmeos, fiz uma careta tinha que saber o que foi que eles fizeram com ele e pega-lo de volta. Na queria nem pensar o que o Sr. Longbottom iria fazer comigo se algo acontecesse aquele livro. Eu só queria entender porque razão eu ainda fazia o que os dois me pediam. Acabei rindo, era exatamente porque eu queria que eles me deixassem em paz, ou não.

Mordi meu lábio inferior me lembrando que hoje teria aula de educação física com a professora Hooch ela era provavelmente iria me fazer jogar e a minha cota de desculpas estava se acabando já. Suspirei novamente.

_Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes você fez isso. Esta com algum problema muito serio ou só gosta de ficar suspirando mesmo? – Pulei assustada com aquela voz, mesmo sabendo quem era virei o rosto e encarei duas esmeraldas me olhando divertidas. Tranquei a respiração.

_Eu... Você...O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntei arfante e me xinguei mentalmente por gaguejar na sua frente ele soltou um riso e voltou a me encarar.

_Essa árvore é sua? – Ai estava mais uma vez a questão era minha? – Porque pelo que eu saiba ela é da escola e posso ficar aqui o tempo que quiser. – Me respondeu, não em um tom arrogante e sim de desafio ele estava me desafiando a contradizê-lo, respirei fundo tentando me acalmar e pedindo para que as cambalhotas do meu estomago parassem. Mas quem diz que elas me obedecem.

_Você tem razão. – Afirmei – Essa árvore não é minha, mas você sempre fica lá na frente do portão principal com seus amigos. – Disse tentando fazer com que minha voz não falhasse e obtendo sucesso nesse feito. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha antes de me perguntar.

_E como você sabe? Me observa muito? – Ali estava de novo o desafio,o que ele queria afinal? Quase respondi um sonoro sim. Mas me contive.

_Não. Apenas que daqui tem como ver. – Disse num tom compassível. Ele olhou para mim durante um tempo, depois se arrumou e se aproximou mais de mim se sentando basicamente colado ao meu corpo. Isso não estava ajudando. Depois que se arrumou, olhou para frente e fez uma cara pensativa muito engraçada e tive que me segurar para não rir.

_Você esta certa. – Disse com um desgosto na voz e fez uma careta como se tivesse lembrado de algo ruim. Depois ele me olhou e quando abriu a boca para me falar algo, outra voz foi ouvida.

_Gina – Rony me chamou.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-3-

_**oii! me desculpem pela demora mais tive um probleminhas pessoais. Mas estou de volta..**_

_**bjsss **_

_**comentem...**_


	8. Chapter 8

Olhei para cima e encarei um Rony ofegante e risonho, ele chegou mais perto de mim e se jogou no meu lado. Se tinha visto o Harry fingiu que não.

_O que ouve com você? – Perguntei

_Você já viu o tamanho dessa escola, é enorme – Me olhou incrédulo – Não sei quantas vezes rodei essa escola para te encontrar, no caminho ainda encontrei dois gêmeos, que parecem que gostam de zoar com os outros já que me mandaram para um armário de vassouras. E pior no meio do caminho ainda encontrei aquela sua amiga Luna e fugi dela assim que ela começou a falar. Não me leve a mal Gin, mas aquela sua amiga me da medo. – Desatou a fala.

E eu não consegui me segurar mais e comecei a rir do Rony, apenas ele para no primeiro dia de aula passar por tudo isso, ele me olhou bravo mais depois se juntou a mim e riu também, parecíamos dois retardados e eu ate já tinha me esquecido do Harry. Mas por uma súbita mudança aparente Rony pareceu finalmente nota-lo, parou de rir instantaneamente e o encarou com testa franzida.

_Oi! Quem é você? – Perguntou bem direto, olhei chocado para ele, deus vou mata-lo. Virei para o Harry e me surpreendi ao ver que ele estava com uma cara de assassino e um olhar mortal para o Rony, me deu um frio na espinha, nunca tinha visto Harry daquela maneira antes.

_Aparentemente ninguém – Respondeu frio o que me surpreendeu ainda mais, se levantou e virou as costa e seguiu para dentro da escola pisando duro.

Fiquei encarando em choque por onde ele tinha ido, para depois me virar ainda incrédula para Rony. E para mais uma surpresa, Rony me encarava com um olhar divertido e questionador. Levantei uma sobrancelha como questionamento, ele continuou a me encarar e o encarei de volta, ele abriu um sorriso de lado. Cansada deste jogo silencioso, bufei, peguei minha mochila e levantei, Rony fez o mesmo. Ele continuava a me olhar do mesmo jeito.

_O que? – Perguntei exasperada. Ele soltou uma gargalhada e balançou a cabeça como se não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

_Sério que você não sabe? – Olhei para ele com um claro não estampado nos meus olhos. Ele bufou. – Gi, eu não sei quem é esse cara, mas é muito obvio que ele ficou com ciúmes de você, e acho bom se ele for seu namorado explicar logo que eu sou seu irmão, sabe evita conflitos.

Parei mortificada com que ele acaba de falar. Harry com ciúmes de mim? Não, não? Se bem que ele realmente agiu de forma estranha, mas não, por que ele estaria com ciúmes de mim? Eu não era a sua namorada. Tentando acreditar que isso que o Rony disse era loucura, continuei a andar para minha sala, ignorando Ron. Ele continuou a me acompanhar.

_Então Gin. Quem era? Não vai dizer para seu irmão quem era aquele cara?- Chegamos na minha sala, me virei para Rony, que ainda me encarava divertido.

_Sua primeira aula é de português com a professora Minerva. A sala é no final do corredor, não tem como você errar – Disse ignorando suas perguntas. Ele se encostou no batente da porta e voltou a me perguntar.

_Me diz! quem é? – Grunindo o respondi.

_Ninguém , ta legal. – Falei exasperada e jogando minhas mãos para o alto em uma clara evidencia de frustração. Ele riu. – Você não devia estar com ciúmes não ? você é meu irmão, não é isso que irmãos fazem? – Perguntei cínica.

_Gin, você já esta grandinha para arrumar um namorado e alem do mais você fica lindinha brava. – Falou rindo e apertando a minha bochecha, fiz uma careta.

_Tá bom! Agora vai. – Mandei. Me levantado nas pontas dos pés dei um beijo estalado na sua bochecha. Ele me encarou pensativo antes de se abaixar e retribuir e falar num sussurro no meu ouvido.

_Se ele não é ninguém, então por que eu tenho a sensação de ser morto em qualquer momento?

Olhei para ele confusa, ele olhou para o lado e segui seu olhar, arregalando meus olhos quando vi Harry encarando fixamente Rony com um olhar assassino. Virei correndo e entrei na sala como um foguete e ainda pude ouvir a risada do Rony no corredor. Sentei na minha cadeira habitual e crusei meus braços em cima da mesa e escondi meu rosto neles. Será que Rony estava certo e Harry esta com ciúmes de mim? Bem se isso for verdade significa que ele gosta um pouco de mim.

Sorri com o pensamento, mais logo depois me repreendi, não Ginevra não vamos criar esperanças falsas. Fiquei um tempo na mesma posição e só sai quando o professor Snape veio avisar que nosso professor de física Sr. Lupin não veio hoje por problemas pessoais e que estávamos livres nesse tempo. Todos saíram da sala animados e fui em direção a biblioteca, peguei qualquer livro na estante e comecei a ler, já estava um tempo concentrada no livro, quando escuto a cadeira da na minha frente sendo arrastada e um suspiro. Tirei o livro da minha frente e dei de cara com a morena prima do Harry, Hermione, ela estava me olhando com curiosidade.

_Oi! – Me comprimento

_Oi! – Respondi.

_Por que você esta fora da aula? – Meu deus ela era direta.

_O meu professor não veio e você? – Perguntei.

_Educação física – Fizemos juntas uma careta. Ta explicado.

_Hum. – Disse simplesmente e voltei minha atenção ao livro, ficamos um tempo assim eu lendo e ela batucando os dedos na mesa.

_Meu primo ta furioso. – Ela soltou derrempente. A encarei. – Ele quer matar aquele seu namorado, acho que você devia dar uma verificada na sala do seu namorado, os dois tinham aula juntos agora. – A encarei em choque, minha boca estava aberta, me recompus.

_Do que você esta falando? Que namorado? – Perguntei sem entender. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

_O ruivo. – Disse como se explicasse algo a uma criança.

_Rony? – Perguntei bobamente. Ela apenas assentiu.

_E porque ele esta com raiva do Rony? – Eu estava visivelmente curiosa.

_Horas porque. – Me disse como se eu fosse louca. – Ele esta com ciúmes de você. Não é bem obvio? Engoli em seco e fiz a pergunta que estava presa na minha garanta.

_Ele esta com ciúmes de mim? Porque?

_Porque ele esta apaixonada por você.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-

_**E agora dona Gina? bjs lindos. Comentem **_

_**Isinha Weasley Potter: Pois é minha flor a Gina não ve a verdade na cara dela, mas espero que agora ela veja a verdade. Néh? Hermione bem direta...**_


	9. Chapter 9

Ofeguei alto com essa revelação, enxerguei tudo escuro e escutei um alto zunido no meu ouvido, tentei parar meus pensamentos e respirando fundo voltei a olha-la. Hermione esperava pacientemente minha reação, olhava suas unhas como se tudo isso fosse muito tedioso, depois pelo que me pareceu horas consegui falar.

_Você deve estar errada, Harry e eu nunca nos falamos, quer dizer podemos ter trocados algumas poucas palavras, mais nada... eu..eu não sei ..eu... – Parei de falar antes que dissesse mais um _eu_, ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça em frustração.

_Gina! – Olhou para mim como se estivesse falando com uma criança. – Eu sei que parece estranho, mas é a verdade, eu não sei o que aconteceu. Mas quando cheguei aqui a primeira coisa que meu primo me falou foi sobre você e.. e é melhor eu não dizer mais nada, pergunte para ele.

Suspirei alto. Isso era uma loucura, durante cinco anos ele ignorou minha presença e agora diz estar apaixonado por mim? Não. Isso ou era um engano ou estavam tirando uma com a minha cara, eu realmente queria acreditar que isso era real, só que era tudo tão sul real que preferia fingir que não é comigo. Estava pronta para dizer que tudo isso era uma pura mentira e ir embora quando ela voltou a falar, mas agora com uma tristeza contida em sua voz.

_Bom é melhor você ir ver seu namorado, como disse antes os dois tem aula juntos agora e do jeito que o Harry estava essa manha, eu realmente não sei. – Ela estava com um semblante triste e acuado e me perguntei o que disso. Me toquei,namorado? Era bom eu explicar isso de uma vez.

_ Rony, não é meu namorado e sim meu irmão. Eu me pergunto, não é bem obvio? – Os olhos de Hermione tinham ganhado um brilho de esperança e seu sorriso não poderia ser maior, ela percebeu que eu a encarava confusa e se deu ao trabalho de corar e olhar para baixo, colocou uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha e voltou a falar.

_Eu bem que achei vocês parecidos, mas Harry acreditava fielmente que vocês bem, você sabe eram namorados que acabei acreditando. Seu irmão é bem parecido com você, e é um cavalheiro. Me ajudou com os livros . – Respondeu minha pergunta muda provavelmente viu que não tinha entendido nada. Rony cavalheiro, desde quando? Acho que entendi, seria possível que Hermione esta encantada com meu irmão? Sorri com meu pensamento.

_Então? – Me perguntou, mordi meu lábio inferior e olhei para os lados atrás de alguma saída, suspirei e tomei uma decisão. Me levantei e deixei o livro sobre a mesa mesmo e peguei minha mochila.

Olhei para Hermione novamente.

_Vou na sala de Rony.

Ela sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, pegou o livro que eu estava lendo e começou a ler. Girei os olhos, parecia que ela era tão 'nerd' quanto eu. Fui pelos corredores pensando, não seria possível que ele estivesse apaixonado por mim, mal nós falamos, se bem que considerando tudo que aconteceu nesses dias, não posso ter certeza. Talvez ele estivesse realmente apaixonado mesmo por mim. Sorri. É pode ser possível não pode? Cheguei na frente da sala e a porta estava aberta.

Dali podia ver Rony sentado fingindo prestar atenção no que Lilá estava dizendo, ela era tão fútil quanto Cho, a professora Minerva estava escrevendo no quadro, e dei mais uma olhada e consegui ver Harry, ele estava sentado do lado da Cho, ela o olhava e tentava chamar sua atenção, mas ele olhava fixamente para frente, precisamente Rony. Respirando fundo três vezes, dei uma batidinha na porta que foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção da prof. Minerva e toda a turma, tentei não olha-lo. A professora me olhava com clara curiosidade.

_Sra. Weasley. Não devia estar na sala de aula? – Me perguntou, corei um pouquinho.

_O professor não veio hoje. – Respondi baixinho, ela pareceu ter compreendido e sorriu para mim.

_Então o que veio fazer aqui? – Se possível corei mais ainda, fechei os olhos e respirando mais uma vez, falei alto o suficiente para todos escutarem.

_Gostaria de falar com meu irmão. Rony. – Ela assentiu e olhou para Rony.

_ . Pode ir. – Tive a impressão que ele respirou aliviado, ele assentiu para a professora e saio rapidamente.

_Me diz que você vaio aqui para me salvar deste demônio rosa. – Não tive como não rir da cara de agradecido do Rony.

_Esta falando da Lilá? – Ele assentiu com cara de medo, ri mais ainda. – Se você acha ela um demônio rosa, não sei o que vai pensar da vice-diretora Dolores Umbridge. – Fiz uma careta, ela era um carrasco, não tinha uma aluno que não a odiasse. Ficávamos agradecidos quando os gêmeos faziam suas pegadinhas com ela. Era engraçado.

_Bem o que você queria comigo? – Perguntou dando um peteleco no meu nariz. Mordi minha língua e abaixei a cabeça, como dizer que vim aqui só porque queria deixar claro que ele era meu irmão para Harry, e que sua prima me disse que Rony corria grave risco de vida.

_O que você tem com a Hermione? – Perguntei rápido, essa era uma saída. Ele me olhou sem entender e franziu a testa.

_O que? – Perguntou.

_Ela me disse que você foi um cavalheiro com ela hoje, só estranhei a sua atitude e decidi ver o que deu em você. – Fiz minha melhor cara de inocente, e ainda fiz um biquinho para finalizar meu pequeno teatrinho. Ele me olhou desconfiado e levantou uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

_Eu apenas fui cordial, ela estava com muitos livros e quis ajudar só isso. – Ele ainda me olhava com desconfiança, mas deixou para lá. Eu espero.

_Bem se é só isso, ta bom. Thal!

Dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, e sai andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Bem pelo menos agora todos já sabem que Rony é meu irmão. Ainda tenho 20 minutos livre por isso decidi ir para a sala de historia, que seria minha próxima aula. Joguei minha mochila na carteira ao lado e sentei na minha, ela ficava do lado da janela e percebi que tinha razão sobre o tempo, já começava a chover. Fiquei vendo os pingos de chuva na janela.

_Oi! – Olhei para cima e dei de cara com 'ele', Harry estava parado na minha frente, e parecia envergonhado.

_Oi! – Respondi. Ele deu a volta na mesa e se sentou do meu lado.

_Queria pedir desculpa pelo meu comportamento hoje mais cedo. Fui rude com você e seu irmão. – Passou a mão pelo cabelo os deixando mais revoltos ainda.

Ele estava muito perto de mim, seu perfume estava me confundido e seus olhos estavam muito mais verdes que o normal e mesmo que não pudesse desvendar seu olhar eu via algo diferente neles, ele percebeu que eu o encarava fixamente e deu um perigoso sorriso torto, corei e tenho certeza que fiquei mais vermelha que o meu cabelo.

_Oh! Bem, sem problemas.

Tentei formar alguma frase mais coerente, mas era impossível, Harry estava se aproximando mais de mim e sua boca cada vez mais próxima a minha, engoli em seco, e antes que tivesse qualquer reação ele colou sua boca a minha.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-

_**Obrigado as lindas q comentaram...**_

_**bjs! comentem **_


	10. Chapter 10

A principio fiquei sem reação, mas ao perceber que ele se afastava coloquei minhas mãos em volta de seu pescoço e aprofundei o beijo, senti ele sorrir em meus lábios colocou suas mãos em volta da minha cintura possessivamente. Quando o ar se fez necessário nós afastamos ofegantes, no mesmo momento em que o sinal tocava, não tive coragem de olhá-lo, tirei minhas mãos do seu pescoço. Ele suspirou.

_Preciso ir, é aula com o seboso. Ele não gosta de mim se ainda chegar atrasado ele ira comer meu fígado. – Acabei rindo um pouco disso, mas ainda estava muito sem graça para olhar em seus olhos. Ele deu um beijo em minha testa e me soltou.

_Nós vemos na hora do almoço. – Não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação, acabei olhando surpresa para ele, mas ele não me olhava e sim a porta onde apenas agora percebi que vários alunos já entravam. – Venho te buscar. – Me olhou de volta, apenas assenti incapaz de falar.

Me deu um singelo beijo em meus lábios e se foi, no mesmo momento em que Luna entrava na sala. Ela se sentou do meu lado, já com seus grandes olhos inquisitórios, o professor de historia Binns chegou no momento em que ela ia falar, agradeci mentalmente por deuses isso. Não consegui prestar atenção na aula, passei os 45 minutos presas em momentos antes, só conseguia pensar nos lábios de Harry nos meus, o calor de suas mãos na minha cintura e a forma possessiva que me manteve em seus braços.

Pensava também em tudo que aconteceu desde que ele quase me derrubou no começo dessa semana e isso me fez lembrar de Cho, essa verdade me assolou, os dois estão namorando. Ou talvez não, eu fiz essa suposição aquele dia, não perguntei para ninguém sobre eles, então talvez eles não tivessem realmente namorando. Isso me fez sorrir, então ele podia estar realmente apaixonado por mim, seus constantes olhares, seu ciúme de Rony, e o beijo, fechei os olhos ao me lembrar que ele deixava claro que ele vinha me buscar para almoçarmos juntos.

Meu estomago se embrulhou com o pensamento, e pensar também que todos iam comentar da 'ned' e o popular, á coisa mais clichê¿ Pus minha mão na boca para não gargalhar, isso parecia uma das historias dos meus livros, quando o sinal tocou, cogitei a idéia de fugir e me esconder no banheiro, mas mudei de idéia nunca fui uma covarde e não seria agora. Respirando fundo levantei da cadeira e arrumei as minhas coisas mais antes de conseguir sai do lugar, uma peste loira me barrou.

_Pode me explicar agora o que aconteceu...e não me venha com historinhas Ginevra. – Fiz uma careta pelo nome usado, eu não gostava desse nome, olhei fixamente para Luna, suspirei e me sentei de volta, uma coisa que aprendi esses anos com a Luna é que você sempre perde quando ela quer algo. Ela pode ser um pouco fora do normal, mas pode ser bem persuasiva quando queria.

_Tudo bem! O que quer saber¿ - Ela deu seu sorriso vitorioso e se sentou na minha frente.

_TUDO. – Disse simplesmente. E antes que eu pudesse começar a explicar algo que nem mesmo eu entendia direito, Harry entrou na sala, olhei para ele e não pude deixar de corar, desviei os olhos rapidamente. Luna pigarreou e olhou cinicamente para mim.

_Oi Luna.- Disse Harry. Ela desviou os olhos do meu e olhou para Harry.

_Oi Harry! – Disse animada, olhei para baixo.

_Gina, vamos! – Harry me chamou, olhei para ele e depois para ela. Luna bufou e se levantou, mas não sem antes me dar um olhar de: "você vai ter que me contar mais tarde".

Dei um sorriso para ela. Depois de Luna sair da sala, Harry me estendeu a mão hesitando um pouco peguei sua mão a minha. Depois de ficar em pé e pegar a minha mochila, fomos de mãos dadas para a saída, antes de chagar na porta Harry me prensou na parede e me beijou, suas mãos circularão minha cintura, minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos, seus cabelos eram mais sedosos do que imaginava, sua boca colada a minha de uma forma possessiva, quase como se me reivindicasse. Quando respirar se fez necessário separamos nossos lábios, meu corpo ainda estava colado ao seu.

_Desculpa. – Murmurou. – Queria fazer isso desde que sai daqui, na verdade no momento que passei por aquela porta quis voltar. – Acabei rindo, mas meu riso morreu, quando ele colou sua boca de volta a minha, quando o beijo acabou ele se afastou de mim já me puxando para fora da sala.

_Acho bom a gente ir ou vamos passar o intervalo todo aqui. – Apenas assenti.

Durante o caminho ficamos calados, ele tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e segurava minha mão fortemente, como se tivesse medo de eu sair correndo e com razão, pensei nessa possibilidade, estava mais vermelha que meu cabelo e não conseguia olhar para outro lugar se não o chão. Tinha consciência de que todos estavam nós encarando, fomos ate a lanchonete e a primeira coisa que vi foi Cho nos olhando com raiva, nesse momento tive certeza que se Harry não tivesse me segurando forte tinha saído correndo. Fomos em direção a fila do lanche, chegamos lá e Harry me deu um beijo na testa e me abraçou apertado.

_Não ligue para eles. – Sussurrou no meu ouvido, senti um arrepio correr o meu corpo. Escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço e espirei seu cheiro que tanto me persegue.

_É fácil para você falar. – Resmunguei contra a sua pele. Senti ele apoiar sua cabeça na minha.

_Não, não é. – Disse simplesmente.

Olhei para ele, ele apenas sorrio e andamos junto com a fila. Harry queria comprar tudo que tinha na lanchonete para mim, mas recusei e aceitei apenas uma maça para ele parar de resmungar, saímos da lanchonete e Harry ainda estava com a cara fechada, não agüentei e comecei a rir, ele me olhou e bufou, ri mais ainda, reparei que estávamos saindo para fora da escola e indo em direção a arvore. Nós sentamos e dei uma mordida na maça ele viu e sorriu, rindo ofereci a ele, ele deu uma mordida na maça ainda em minha mão.

_Eu queria me desculpar novamente por mais cedo, com meu comportamento com você e seu irmão. – Disse e parecia meio envergonhado. Fofo.

_Tudo bem! Não foi nada. – Respondi sorrindo, ele sorriu de volta e desviou os olhos, fiquei confusa.

_Sabe. Só fiquei com um pouco de ciúmes, ele chegou do nada e ficou falando com você com uma intimidade que eu não tenho, ou tinha, e você ficou dando atenção para ele e SÓ para ele, e isso me incomodou. – O olhei chocada, tudo bem que Rony e Hermione tivessem me dito que ele estava com ciúmes, mas ele confessar isso era outra coisa.

_Só achei estranho você não ter notado que somos irmãos, eu e Rony somos basicamente gêmeos. – Respondi, ele olhou para mim e riu.

_Acho que não prestei muita atenção nisso. Desculpe – Ele realmente parecia envergonhado.

_Bem. Antes dele chegar eu iria lhe fazer um convite, e gostaria que você aceitasse. – Olhei e esperei ele continuar. Harry segurou meu rosto com suas mãos. – Você quer sair comigo amanha¿ - Perguntou. Olhando em seus olhos, sorri.

_Adoraria. – Respondi. Ele me deu um sorriso aliviado e voltou a me beijar.

-#-#-#-#-#-Oiiii!**_Feliz natal! Atrasadoo _**


	11. Chapter 11

Deitada em minha cama de noite, pensei sobre o dia de hoje. Tudo tão confuso e sem explicação, como se fosse outro mundo, outra historia, como se não fosse eu ali. Outra pessoa pegando meu lugar. Harry foi muito atencioso comigo, me acompanhou de volta para a sala de aula depois do recreio e veio me buscar no fim da aula. Pensar em seus beijos, suas palavras de carinho. Tudo tão obtuso. A tarde passou tão

rápida que nem notei quando a livraria fechou, em casa infelizmente não consegui tirar nada de Rony. Ele não me contou sobre Hermione ou algo assim. Franzo o cenho, na verdade ele fugiu de mim. Dou um sorriso irônico. Genial meu irmão mal chegou e já esta fugindo de mim. Suspiro e me viro na cama, encaro o teto. Gosto de como as coisas eram, ficar vigiando Harry como uma psicopata não era legal, mas toda essa atenção em mim não é nada legal também, antes já era tão difícil conviver apenas como a estranha 'nerd' do colégio, agora eu sou a estranha 'nerd' saindo com o cara mais popular do colégio. Ai meu são crispin.

Eu vou sair com ele amanha, olho para o meu relógio, não hoje. Já se passam da meia-noite, faço uma carranca para o teto, eu nunca dormi tão tarde assim. Harry esta acabando com minha rotina, agora tenho que decidir se isso é bom ou não, meu subconsciente esta cansado de mais para pensar nisso agora. Esgotada de mais, deixo o sono me levar para um mundo de sonhos.

"_Por que nos sonhos entramos em um mundo inteiramente nosso...Desde que flutuemos nas mais altas nuvens, ou nadamos nos mais profundos oceanos..."_

Acordei por alguma razão me sentindo leve e viva, estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto que não consegui tirar, me levantei da cama e já eram dez horas da manhã. Agradeço que hoje é sábado e não preciso ir para o colégio. Vou ao banheiro e faço minha higiene pessoal, me olho no espelho e por um momento não me reconheço.

Meus olhos estão mais brilhantes, minhas bochechas coradas, balanço a cabeça e prendo o meu cabelo em um rápido rabo de cavalo, volto para meu quarto e coloco uma bermudinha azul e uma blusa de manga comprida preta. Chegando na cozinha, mamãe e Rony já estavam tomando café.

_Bom dia! –Desejei a eles.

_Bom dia! –Disseram juntos. Sentei na mesa e me servi de uma xícara de café e torradas com doce de amora.

_Então o que pretende fazer hoje, maninha? –Rony perguntou, quando terminou de comer sua panqueca. O olhei com sarcasmo.

_Não sei. Você não vai fugir de mim hoje? –Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa e desviou os olhos envergonhado. Voltou a olhar para mim e deu um sorriso sem graça

_Foi mal. É que você ficou fazendo perguntas sobre a Hermione... Enfim. –Enfiou um grande pedaço de panqueca na boca e evitou me olhar.

Acabei rindo junto com a mamãe e voltei a tomar meu café. Acabamos deixando a conversa de lado e comemos em um silencio reconfortante. Quando terminamos mamãe saio para trabalhar em um caso no seu escritório na cidade, eu e Rony ficamos de arrumar a cozinha.

_Eu vou sair para andar pela cidade, sabe para conhecer melhor o lugar. –Rony me disse após terminamos de arrumar tudo.

_Ta bom. –Concordei.

Ele me deu um beijo na testa e saio. Voltei para o meu quarto, tinha que fazer umas atividades e tinha um grande trabalho de geografia para terminar. Peguei meus cadernos e meu notebook e sentei na minha cama, enquanto o notebook ligava, arrumei meus cadernos na cama, ia começar com meu dever de matemática. Já estava quase terminando quando meu not avisa que chegou um novo e-mail. Contive a vontade de rolar os olhos quando vi que era da Luna.

* * *

**De: **Luna Lovegood

**Data:** 23|06|2013 ás 11:23

**Assunto: **Me conte tudo e não esconda nada

**Para: **Gina Weasley

_Não adianta se esconder ou fugir de mim..._

_Me conte agora o que está acontecendo entre você e o Sr. Perfeição._

_AGORA.._

* * *

Rindo respondi.

* * *

**De**: Gina Weasley

**Data**: 23|06|2013 ás 11:27

**Assunto:** Me conte tudo e não esconda nada

**Para**: Luna Lovegood

_Não vou falar disso por e-mail, então desista_

_Mas posso te dizer que vou sair com ele hoje_

_Vem aqui em casa e conversamos _

_Tudo bem?_

* * *

Esperei mas ela não me respondeu, achei estranho normalmente ela me responde em dois segundos, deixei para lá. Provavelmente estava mortificada com a noticia que ia sair com Harry. Sorri ao me lembrar dele, me xinguei mentalmente e expulsei esses pensamentos da minha cabeça, tinha um trabalho para terminar e se ficasse pensando nisso acabaria por não fazer o trabalhos. Suspirei e recomecei a escrever sobre a Europa. Novamente o som de um novo e-mail me tirou a concentração.

* * *

**De:** Luna Lovegood

**Data: ** 23|06|2013 ás 11:53

**Assunto:** Até logo

**Para:** Gina Weasley

_Certo fiquei um bom tempo tentando assimilar essa idéia _

_E cheguei a conclusão que você está certa não podemos falar disso por e-mail_

_Então vou ai na sua casa hoje a tarde e não tente fugir _

_Nós temos muito que falar_

_Tenho que sair agora _

_Bjs _

* * *

Suspirei ia ser uma tarde muito longa. Mas não podia fazer nada, Luna é minha melhor amiga desde que comecei a estudar em Hogwarts , ela foi quem veio falar comigo no primeiro dia de aula, mesmo com suas manias e crenças estranhas sempre esteve comigo, e percebi que desde que tudo isso começou, lá quando eu quase cai quando ia embora e Harry me segurou até quando ele me convidou para sair eu não falei para Luna.

Um sentimento de culpa me tomou Luna sempre esteve comigo e eu a ignorei esse tempo todo, não contei nada para ela. A verdade é que eu tinha medo do que ela vai me falar sobre tudo isso, ela foi quem sempre me apoiou e disse para me declarar para Harry.

Nunca tive coragem. E agora estou aqui pensando em aonde eu e Harry iremos e o que vai acontecer. Por mais que não queira pensar no que pode acontecer eu me vejo com Harry em um futuro próximo. Ouço o som da campainha e suspiro é está na hora de falar tudo para Luna. Chegando em frente a porta respirei pelo menos três vezes antes de á abrir.

E tive uma bela surpresa.

-#-#-#-#-

**desculpem a demora... Espero que gostem**


	12. Chapter 12

_Draco¿ - Perguntei horrorizada. Draco estava parado na minha frente, com aquele ar de superioridade. Vestido uma calça preta e uma camiseta de golo pólo vermelha.

Nunca imaginei que Draco sabia onde eu morava, em nossas aulas de químicas apesar do clima divertido entre a gente, eu nunca dei relatos da minha vida fora da escola. Então é um mistério para mim como ele sabia onde eu morava.

_Oi! Posso entrar¿ - Me perguntou já entrando dentro de casa.

_Pode – Respondi, ainda atordoada com sua aparição repentina.

_Então, é verdade que você vai sair com aquele meia boca do Potter¿ - Me perguntou, se jogado no meu sofá.

A é claro, Draco e Harry nunca se deram bem. Desde o jardim da infância que eles disputam por tudo, Draco sempre acha um jeito de insultar Harry, seja em uma piadinha de quatro olhos ou mesmo dizendo o quanto ele era um perna de pal.

O fato é que o ódio é mutuo, os dois não se suportão, e o fato de que Harry tirou o cargo de capitão de futebol do Draco, possa ter piorado a sua aversão ao Harry. Mas o caso é como ele sabia que eu iria sair com Harry, tudo bem as pessoas podiam saber dessa nossa 'relação', mas não que eu e Harry íamos sair juntos.

_Sim – Respondi me jogando ao seu lado no sofá – E como você sabe onde eu moro¿ - Perguntei o encarando, seus lindos olhos cinzas desviaram do meu.

_Eu sei muita coisa sobre você ruiva – Me disse com um sorriso malicioso. – O fato Gina é que você não pode sair com o Potter. – Continuou ignorando minha cara de perplexidade.

_O que¿ Porque¿ - Por algum motivo sabia que não ia gostar da resposta.

_Oras Gina! Ele é Harry Potter e você é só a Gina Weasley – Falou comigo como se eu fosse uma criança. Me senti indignada. Levantei irritada do sofá.

_O que você quer dizer com isso¿ - Perguntei quase gritando. Ele levantou do sofá e agarrou meu braço com força. Ira brilhava naqueles olhos cinzas.

_Eu quero dizer que ele não serve para você. Que você é muito melhor que ele, e EU não quero que você vá a esse encontro.

Fiquei muda diante de tal palavras, quem ele pensa que é para falar comigo desse jeito¿ Ficamos nós encarando por um tempo que não sei dizer, seu aperto no meu braço foi diminuindo e seus olhos ficando mais leves. Ainda não sabia o que falar.

_Gina¿ - A voz de Luna chegou aos nossos ouvidos, Draco me soltou e olhamos para um Luna confusa, que encarava a mim e a Draco dsconfiada.

_Oi Lua! – A cumprimentei com a voz mais gentil que consegui. Ela ainda encarava Draco de maneira desconfiada. – Draco já estava de saída. – Olhei nervosamente para ele.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça, mas antes de sair disse baixinho no meu ouvido "eu avisei, não sai com o Potter" e foi embora. Suspirei aliviada.

_Eu vou querer saber¿ - Luna me perguntou divertida.

_Não. Vamos para meu quarto temos muito que conversar.

Ela assentiu e me seguiu para meu quarto. Quando estávamos confortavelmente sentadas na minha cama, eu encostada na cabeceira segurando meu coração de pelúcia no colo, e Luna no meio da cama com as pernas cruzadas como índio. Respirei fundo e comecei. Contei tudo, desde o dia em que Harry quase me derrubou e tive o primeiro contato com ele, como fiquei quando Cho chegou e começou a falar com ele como se eu não estivesse ali.

Como chorei na chuva até chegar em casa e fiquei tentada a perguntar ao Neville se Harry e Cho estavam namorando, em como tinha a absoluta certeza que eles estavam namorando. E que no dia seguinte vi que ele me encarava, e quando estava para vir em minha direção os gêmeos apareceram e ele desistiu. Nessa hora ela quis estrangular os gêmeos. Depois de rir um pouco com sua cara de assassina, contei em como nós esbarramos depois de eu sair fugida da biblioteca por causa da prima dele Hermione.

Falei também que tive a impreção que ele estava dando em cima de mim, agora tinha certeza, em como ele se jogou no meu lado na árvore para depois quase matar o Rony com seu olhar fulminante. E que depois disso Rony me afirmou que ele estava com ciúmes de mim, e que Hermione também tinha essa certeza e que a propósito foi ela quem me disse que Harry estava apaixonado por mim.

Depois contei minha ida a sala de Rony, para deixar claro que ele era meu irmão. Ela riu nessa hora. Disse então em como ele me abordou na sala de historia e me beijou e por fim, quando ele me convidou para sair..

_...E eu aceitei. – Terminei meu monólogo. Luna olhou para mim com seus grandes olhos azuis deu de ombros e disse.

_Eu tinha razão. Joguei o meu urso nela, e começamos a rir como duas condenadas.

_Serio Gina, eu sempre te disse que o certo era você contar tudo para ele. – Ela falou depois de um tempo em que estávamos nós acalmando da crise de risos.

_Eu sei Lua.

Sorrimos cúmplices uma para outra, ficamos um bom tempo deitadas uma do lado da outra, perdidas em seus próprios pensamentos. Fomos tiradas desses devaneios pelo alerta de mensagem do meu celular. Era uma mensagem do Harry, tínhamos trocados os números dos nossos celulares no final da aula ontem.

"_não vejo a hora do nosso encontro, estou mais que ansioso. Quero te ver. Até daqui a pouco._

_Seu Harry"_

Suspirei em contentamento ele estava tão ansioso quanto eu para o nosso encontro.

ENCONTRO. As palavras pipocaram na minha mente. Olhei para meu relógio e vi que faltavam duas horas para Harry vir me buscar. Pulei da cama e praguejei baixinho. Luna me olhou sem entender.

_Meu encontro com Harry! – Exclamei – Falta menos de duas horas.

Luna arregalou seus olhos e me mandou ir tomas banho enquanto ela escolhia minha roupa. Não me opus. Depois de mais de uma hora com a Luna me fazendo de Barbie, quase não me reconheci. Vestia um vestido que tinha um decote em v branco e ia ate um puco acima do meu umbigo, o resto do vestido ia até um pouco á cima do meus joelhos em prata, um salto alto preto com tiras.

Usava meu conjunto de jóias de platina e prata que ganhei de mamãe e papai no meu aniversario de quinze anos. Ele continha um colar com um pingente em formato de floco de neve, um anel com uma única pedra, um bracelete fino e brincos como cascatas. Fiz uma maquiagem leve e meus cabelos estavam soltos em ondas até a minha cintura. Eu estava linda.

**_Roupa Gina saída(_** ginny_olhos/set?id=110364414) para quem quizer ver melhor.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**_Ok! Vamos ás más noticias._**

**_Mas primeiro gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora e avisar que infelizmente, irei demorar mais ainda. O fato é que com as voltas as aulas estou quase sem tempo. Estou no último ano da escola ( 3° rão) e como devem imaginar não vai ser fácil, e para melhora a situação irei trabalhar de manhã, fazer curso a tarde e estudar a noite ou seja sem tempo. Meus finais de semana serão regados a estudos e mais nada. Mas mesmo assim, tentarei postar com freqüência. Mas por favor tenham paciência Mais uma vez desculpem._**

**_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh só para dizer amanha é meu aniversario e aceito presentes..._**

**_Bjs e ate a próxima. _**

**_ E sem poder esquecer obrigada a todas as lindas que comentaram_**


End file.
